Within the IP (Internet Protocol) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) as defined by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) defined by Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is used for controlling communication. SIP is an application-layer control protocol for creating, modifying, and terminating sessions with one or more participants. These sessions may include Internet multimedia conferences, Internet telephone calls, and multimedia distribution. Members in a session can communicate via multicast or via a mesh of unicast relations, or a combination of these.
Different types network entities and functions exist in the IMS network. Call Session Control Functions (CSCF) implement a session control function in SIP layer. The CSCF can act as Proxy CSCF (P-CSCF), Serving CSCF (S-CSCF) or Interrogating CSCF (I-CSCF). The P-CSCF is the first contact point for the User Equipment (UE) within the IMS; the S-CSCF actually handles the session states in the network; the I-CSCF is mainly the contact point within an operator's network for all IMS connections destined to a subscriber of that network operator, or a roaming subscriber currently located within that network operator's service area.
The functions performed by the I-CSCF are, for example, assigning an S-CSCF to a user performing SIP registration and routing SIP requests received from another network towards the S-CSCF. The S-CSCF performs the session control services for the UE. It maintains a session state as needed by the network operator for support of the services and may be acting as Registrar, i.e. it accepts registration requests and makes its information available through the location server (e.g. HSS). The S-CSCF is the central point to users that are hosted by this S-CSCF. The S-CSCF provides services to registered and unregistered users when it is assigned to these users. This assignment is stored in the Home Subscriber Server (HSS).
A mobile services switching centre (MSC) is a mobile telephone exchange element which performs the switching functions in its area of operation and controls the interworking with other networks.
In the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), address-of-records (AOR)s are used to refer to users of the system. However, in SIP systems a single user can have a multiple end devices (handsets, softphones, voicemail accounts, etc.) which are all referenced by the same AOR. There are a number of situations in which it is desirable to have an identifier which addresses a single user agent (i.e. device) rather than the group of user agents indicated by an AOR.
There exist certain challenges to identify the end device of the user when the UE issues a registration directly to the IMS and when also an MSC server issues a registration on behalf of a UE.